Prim and Proper
by Hello I am insert name here
Summary: KACY Macy always wondered why Kevin of JONAS could love someone like her. For the Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge by suburbs.


_Hey so, I saw this challenge from suburb and I liked this quote so I made this little diddy! I think it's cute, I hope you guys do to!!! I'm currently working on the next chapter of 'When Summer Ends' slowly but surely it's going to get done!

* * *

_

"The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather in spite of ourselves." Victor Hugo

Macy always wondered why Kevin was with her. Why the short tomboy? Why the obsessed fan? She always wondered that since the first day of their relationship. She asked herself that question. Why her?

She wasn't eloquent or charming like Stella or any other girl. She wasn't poised, or 'prim and proper'. At meals she always had her elbows on the table, she usually slouched in her seat, and was very klutzy, and almost always Macy would end up spilling her drink on Kevin when they dined out for dinner.

She had hoped that after dating him for so long she would be more "prim and proper" when they went to public affairs together, but she still managed to do something embarrassing.

Like at the MTV music video awards she had spotted Beyonce and went all super fan and the next day all the headlines were talking about Kevin Lucas' crazy girlfriend harassing Beyonce. And even though the eldest Lucas brother didn't look or seem embarrassed she knew that deep down he was ashamed of her. And of himself for not finding someone better.

"Macy?" Macy snapped out of her thoughts and looked across the table to where Kevin was. They were currently out for lunch together. JONAS was on tour and Kevin was in town where Macy went to college for a concert. They had been having trouble dealing with the long distance, but, they'd survive. Kevin had tried to get Macy to come but she said she needed to stay in school.

"What?" She asked dazedly. Kevin looked a bit worried.

"You seemed to be a bit out of it. Is something on your mind?" He asked concerned, Macy nodded, only making him more concerned.

"Yes there is something on my mind." She said looking him straight in the eye. He gulped.

"Something that has been on my mind since we first started dating." Kevin was now very worried, and scared, was she going to break up with him? Did she not love him anymore? Did she ever love him to begin with? So many thoughts ran through his head. But what she said definitely not anything he'd ever expect her to ask.

"Why do you love me when you could clearly do so much better?" He was silent, he didn't know what to say.

"I mean, I'm klutzy, I'm an embarrassment, I don't have great table manners, I'm short and you're so tall, and I know I'm definitely not what people would consider beautiful-" Macy said rambling but was interrupted by Kevin.

"Macy, where is all this coming from?" He asked, he wanted to know if at any point in their relationship he had done something to make her doubt herself or them.

"It's just, well the other day in my literature class we were talking about Victor Hugo and I found this quote and it just made me doubt our relationship even more than I usually do. You know because you're so famous and I'm just plain old Macy Misa-" She was starting to ramble but Kevin once again stopped her.

"Macy, just tell me the quote. Please." He said gently, he pulled her hand into his. She smiled lightly before it faded when she remembered the quote.

""The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather in spite of ourselves." Victor Hugo." She said slowly and softly. Kevin became confused, why would such a romantic quote cause her such distress.

"Macy, I don't understand. How did this make you doubt us?" He asked, she held her breath obviously nervous, but she eventually let it out.

"Because, all I've ever wanted in life is to be loved," Kevin smiled "but, I want to be loved for me. I don't want to be in a relationship where someone loves me in spite of who I am." Macy said, Kevin's smile faded and Macy continued.

"I mean the only way someone like you could love someone like me is to well… ignore what makes me…me! Kevin, I get star truck and I do things that embarrass the people I'm with, I'm not lady like, or 'prim and proper', I am a tomb boy and I am CRAZY!!! How could you possibly love me for those things?" Kevin smiled and chuckled a bit. Now it was Macy's turn to be confused.

"Macy those are the things that made me notice you in the first place. I love that you're not 'prim and proper' I love that you're different, that you don't care about who designed your dress or what your hair looks like. I love that you're sporty and a tom boy. I love that even though you're in the tabloids almost everyday because of our relationship, that you still feel like a regular person and are star struck around celebrities, it shows that you're still humble and the Macy I love. I love everything that you are." Kevin said, Macy smiled and looked down, blushing embarrassed. Macy giggled lightly and jokingly said.

"Well you don't have to gush."

* * *

_Ok, so tell me what you thought!!!!! I really wanna get more reviews!!!!! Also check out the challenge suburbs is having._


End file.
